


Smack 'Em Down, Love 'Em Up

by flickawhip



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For my fave girl.ILY honeybee.





	Smack 'Em Down, Love 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



Deadpool had spent much of the day chasing down thugs, criminals and... finally... one or two people who had upset the girl he had fallen in love with since Vanessa Carlyle. He had been surprised by how sweet the girl was, even when he let his guard down. 

Now he was determined to protect the girl. He had smiled when the girls apologized, glad he had caught it on camera for Lacey, she deserved to see the apologies and he was eager to watch the girl smile. 

He had left the girls behind then moved on, making for the girl’s home.

“Hey Lace... gotcha a present baby...”

He called, smirking when a clearly flushed Bucky Barnes rushed past him, cursing softly.

“Oops! Sorry.”

Lacey had laughed slightly.

“You said you had a present for me, pest?”

Deadpool beamed behind his mask, aware she would pick up his happiness. He had crossed to the dvd player and set the DVD he had burnt into the player, pressing play and settling beside Lacey to watch the apologies again. 

Lacey, when the video had finished, had squealed, hugging him.

“Thanks ‘Pool.”


End file.
